Young Yakuza II
by Nenerak
Summary: Shiki takes revenge on Akabayashi, until Izaya jumps in. Shiki/Akabayash followed by Shiki/Akabayashi/Izaya
1. Chapter 1

It has been several days since emthat/em happened.

Everything had been normal since then, as normal as it gets when you're a yakuza living in Ikebukuro where urban legends are walking on the streets as any other humans.

Akabayashi had been observing Shiki's behaviour. He was convinced something happened while he was staying over at that informant's place and he wanted to know what.

Yet Shiki acted just as usual. Still as serious, stern and good looking as ever.

The red head sighed, he was just imagining things, the only thing that changed since then was him.

Somehow, seeing his friend young again brought back high school memories, especially of the nights they spent together and he found himself longing for these nights, or rather said his body longed for these nights, not that he would mind.

Tonight, he had practically begged for Shiki to come over at his place again, swearing nothing weird would happen this time, that he just wanted to drink with him, making up for the last time when they couldn't.

After several attempts he finally convinced him to come and they made their way to the redhead appartment, which, since last time, has been miraculously kept clean.

Nothing else had changed since then, even the bottle full of this strange lliquid which transformed him into a teenager was still standing in a corner of the room.

"Akabayashi, why is this bottle still there?"

The redhead shrugged,

"Dunno, thought it was a shame to throw it, was thinking that since we know how to undo the effects we could use it against someone"

Shiki smiled softly,

"Oh, like whom?"

"That informant would be wonderful for a start"

"He's already a brat, wouldn't be much change"

As they were talking, they had downed several glasses of sake already.

Suddenly Akabayashi stood up,

"I need to go to the toilets"

Shiki nodded and smirked, when the redhead was out of his sight he stood up, took the strange bottle and poured a few drops in Akabayashi's glass.

The first thing he did when he came back was to empty his glass, going to the kitchen to fetch another bottle of sake, realizing something was wrong he stopped midway and turned back to Shiki.

His friend was wildly grinning.

"Shiki, you didn't, did you?"

"I did"

"But why?"

And then he stood up and walked, stopping right in front of Akabayashi he leaned down to whisper at his ear,

"Payback"


	2. Chapter 2

Akabayashi froze in shock for a second, before starting to step back carefully,

"No, no, Shiki, you can't"

At each step back he took, Shiki stepped forward, smirking, following him until they reached the wall behind them. They stilled,

"Why can I not Akabayashi?", he asked, serious as ever, a dangerous light glowing in his eyes.

Tentatively Shiki reached out to the redhead and put his hand on his left cheek, his fingers slowly caressing the skin , causing the other one to stutter as he answered,

"B- be - because, it's been so long, and, and we changed and ..."

His voiced trailed, dying in a whisper as Shiki's fingers continued to touch him, re-discovering the other's young features,

"I don't care", he calmly stated, still examining the redhead's face, "I don't care" he continued, "I just want you, just for tonight I want you"

Troubled by the look on his face, and intersted by the promise these words were holding Akayashi hesitantly, nodded, smiling at his old high school friends as he closed the distance between them and pressed his mouth on his lips, softy, demanding.

Both of them opened their mouth, slowly growing accustomed to each other again, retrieving sensations lost for a long time.

Their tongues danced together, set on a rythm which was their own long ago.

Shiki's hands moved to the redhead's hairs, tangling into them as Akabayashi brought his arms around the other's waist, in an effort to get closer to each other.

As they started to feel the lack of oxygen they reluctantly pulled back, panting harshly against each other.

Breathlessly Shiki remarked,

"Your hairs, they changed"

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah, they're less soft"

The redhead was grinning, "That's because I'm growing old"

"Your eye too, it's a shame the potion didn't bring it back", he said, fingers tracing the scar left on his face.

"I don't care that much, it's been 5 years, I'm used to it by now" he continued, whispering the rest of the sentence into Shiki's ears, "and I have emyou/em back"

"Even if it's just for tonight"

"It's still good to have you back" he said, tightenning the hold he had on Shiki's waist, bringing him even closer to him. The other smirked,

"So good you're already arroused?"

"Teenage hormones", he muttered, clearly embarassed.

The other lightly chuckled before pressing his lips against Akabayashi's again.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost into each other the kiss grew heated, passionate and Akabayashi tentatively slid a hand under Shiki's clothes, causing the other man to groan into the kiss.

When the redhead felt a cold hand grabbing his wrist, not able to get away he broke the kiss in a dissatisfied groan, ready to complain as he felt cold hands unbutonning his shirt he chuckled,

"You're such a pervert, remember I'm underage"

"Stop complaining when you have such a hard time controlling your hormones"

His tone became comically desperate,

"Aaaw but you don't understand the pain of crazy teenage hormones!"

"As a matter of fact, I do, and because of you, so if you please would stop spouting nonsense I'd appreciate it greatly"

Moving his head to lick at Shiki's neck the redhead muttered,

"Shiki-san is so not fun today"

With the first lick the other moaned, the hands on his shirt became faster, removing his shirt of him as the fingers traced the muscles underneath the fabric, eyes examining the body before them.

"You still have broader shoulders than I do", said the now older man between short pants

Akabayashi stopped licking for a few seconds, just enough to answer in a serious voice,

"After that, don't come and tell me I'm the one who spouts nonsense"

"Fair en-"

The redhead lightly bit on the tender flesh of his neck, effectively stopping Shiki in the middle of his sentence, replacing it by curses, slowly mixed up with short moans as he started to suck the skin underneath.

The hands on Shiki's body were back, there was nothing to stop them anymore as the other curiously caressed the skin of the other's stomach.

Akabayashi unbuttonned his shirt with one hand, the other one dancing under the soft material, quickly moving up to wrap behind Shiki's neck as he moved his lips to his face and kissed him once again.

For a moment the hands disappeared from the redhead's body, hanging lazily at Shiki's sides, thus letting the shirt fall messily on the floor as tongues were tangling together in the hot and wet cavern.

They both had closed their eyes, unaware of their surroundings only focusing on each other, lips meeting in a harsh kiss, hands caressing their bodies.

xxx

In an alley, in the other side of the road, a shadow was lightly giggling, observing from afar what was happening in the room.

"Shiki-san's suuuch a pervert~"


	4. Chapter 4

Shiki brought the other man closer to himself, and reversed their positions, slowly pushing Akabayashi toward the couch nearby.

The redhead was eyeing him warily, curiously,

"What's going on with you?" he asked.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You've never been like that when having sex with me"

"Things change", was his simple statement, as if there have never been something so logical as this.

Akabayashi chuckled lightly as the other man's mouth was back on his neck, leaving a trail of light kisses wherever it went, a hand on the redhead's stomach and the other one on his back.

His feet stopped moving as they reached the edge of the couch, for a small moment they stilled, looking at each other, and Shiki pushed.

So far Akabayashi had been positive he could withstand it if Shiki ever had the idea to do that, but there was more strength in that movement than he expected and he fell loudly on the leather underneath.

As his body went backward he could see the other smirk, apparently very satisfied of himself.

In a last reflex before falling the redhead grabbed the other's hand, taking him in his descent, chuckling as he heard a chain of curses.

Shiki too fell, landing on Akabayashi, body between his legs and head resting just a little higher of his crotch.

A large smile brightenned his face as he said,

"If I didn't know better I would think Shiki-san wants to give me a blowjob."

"Shut. Up." he muttered, and, crawling on top of Akabayashi he added, "Beside, what makes you think you deserve it after what you just did?"

Somehow the tone of his voice was dangerous, the redhead shivered despite himself and, playful, he answered,

"Does it mean I'll get one if I'm a good boy?"

"Let me think for a bit. No?"

"Shiki-san is so mean with me", he complained, wrapping his arms around Shiki's waist, bringing him closer, his hands travelled lower on the other's body, touching his ass through the fabric of his pants.

He hissed in surprise, lightly biting the other's ear, and whispered,

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Touching my lover, what else?", he answered, smirking.

Shiki let out a sigh, and thrust his hips into Akabayashi's, pinching a nipple in the meantime, elliciting a moan from the other man. Satisfied, he grinned,

"Akabayashi-san really is sensitive isn't he?"

"Can't help it if you know where to touch"


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you insinuating it's my fault if you're a pervert?" he asked in a stern voice, thrusting his hips into the others' once again.

Akabayashi panted, trying to hold back the moans that kept on coming to him,

"Do I need to remind you whose fault it is if I have restless teenage hormones back in my body?"

Shiki stayed silent, drinking the sight before him, he didn't think he ever had the occasion to see the man flushed and arroused under him, back arching more and more after each thrust, struggling to hold back moans and curses. Neither of them has ever been very vocal and Shiki thought it was a shame, Akabayashi's little wanton noises definitely had quite the effect on his cock.

He hoovered over him, placing his head right in front of the redhead's, he gazed at him, seriously,

"Hey Akabayashi, your voice is sexy"

He would have laughed at such a confession, if it wasn't Shiki saying it. He looked at him, startled and the now older yakuza took this opportunity to place a kiss on his lips.

The redhead openned his mouth, welcoming the other's tongue inside as he continued to caress his body.

Without warning his hands slipped under the fabric of his pants, and Akabayashi swallowed a surprised cry.

Into the kiss he smiled, satisfied by the other's reaction.

Suddenly the redhead felt a hand on his crotch, caressing his cock through his trousers, barely brushing against it but enough to make him moan into the kiss.

Desperate for air they stopped their dance of tongues, loudly panting as they tried to catch their breath.

Between pants Akabayashi muttered,

"Tease"

"Don't deny you like it"

Indeed he could not deny it, even if Shiki hadn't been his first and that having sex with him didn't hold a certain nostalgia he would never deny it.

There was something about the man, something dangerous, lustful and unreachable and he liked the idea of being one of the only person on Earth to witness his abandon, everytime they had sex it felt like he was becoming closer and closer from discovering who he really was.

xxx

In the alley in front of Akabayashi's appartment, hidden behind binoculars, stood Orihara Izaya, thinking he should definitely have installed a camera inside the place and cursing himself for his carelessness.

He wasn't seeing anything anymore and this was pissing him off.


	6. Chapter 6

Strong hands were working on Akabayashi's zipper, struggling to get rid of the trousers getting on the way.

The redhead slightly lifted himself up to help Shiki removing both his pants and underwears, freeing his erection.

He shivered as air and a cold hand came in contact with his cock, lightly caressing the flesh.

He asked between pants,

"Still not feeling like giving me a blowjob?"

"Get lost"

Akabayashi chuckled and the hold on his cock tightenned, starting to slowly stroke the hardenned member, Shiki's other hand was alternatly caressing and pinching each one of the other's nipples, pleased whenever the redhead let out a loud moan of contentment.

Shiki was watching him, smirking, making the redhead both worry and shiver in anticipation.

He tried his best to smirk back, hands roaming on the other's body, trying to control his body and the expression of his face, reaching for Shiki's pants and slowly getting rid of them.

Akabayashi's hands were moving, touching everywhere they could touch, taking advantage of the now exposed flesh, stroking Shiki's cock, following the other's rythm, their movements synchronized with each other's.

The older yakuza had his eyes set on the redhead, observing his every moves, listenning to all the sounds he was making, drinking at the sight of him, eyes hald lid, flushed and moaning underneath.

He leaned down and took his lips in a brief kiss, attacking the neck in front of him with licks and light bites as the hand around his cock moved faster.

Akabayashi made an effort to move his head back, looking straight into Shiki's eyes, happy to notice that same look of desire he gave him long ago.

He tried to move up, tongue out of his mouth, trying to reach Shiki, using his free hand to put it behind his neck and drag him down, pulling him into a deeper kiss, hand now lost in the dark brown hairs of his partner, brushing the locks, caressing the soft material before the hand went down, lightly brushing against the skin of his back, following his spinal column, leaving burning touches where he went.

The hand reached Shiki's ass, caressing the flesh, teasing the hole. Startled, he stopped when he felt a hand on his wrist, groaning at the loss of the fingers stroking his cock,

"What?"

"Tonight, we're doing on my terms", announced the other man, a dangerous glint in his eyes and a large smirk on his face.

Akabayashi smiled and shrugged,

"Sure. Whatever"


	7. Chapter 7

Shiki shook his head, almost in disbelief,

"You're such a perv"

"You're one to talk", and, after a pause he added, whispering, "And you like it"

The words, spoken in such a calm and soft voice made him unconsciously shiver, causing the redhead to chuckle ligtly, happy to notice he could have such an effect on the other man,

"Shiki, you're too cute"

"Shut up", muttered the other in response.

Leaning down, his tongue plunged into Akabyashi's navel and dragged itself up, effectively stopping his voice from coming out clearly, transformed into breathless moans by the time it reached his nipples, lightly biting, before moving to his neck, choosing a spot and suck harshly on it.

When he stopped, the redhead was glaring at him lustfully, Shiki placed an apologetic kiss on is forehead and reached for where his pants had been discarded, rummaging through his pockets, looking for the small tube of lube he cared to bring with him.

Akabayashi chuckled, he should have known, the other yakuza had always been someone to plan things very carefully, exactly the opposite of how he was.

That was something else he liked in the man.

Shiki shrugged and poured a bit of the gooey liquid on his hand, spreading Akabayashi's legs with the other and carefully placed a finger in front of his openning, making the other tremble both because of the sudden coldness and from anticipation.

He admitted it, he was not used to this position, sure he did experiment a lot in his young years but it really has been a while since he found himself underneath a man, and he had no idea Shiki wanted it that way or he would have asked much earlier.

Frankly, he didn't care much about being at the bottom or not, he liked both and as long as he trusted someone enough he had no problem with any. Maybe that was why he could not remember clearly the last time he found himself in that position, he always had trust issues.

His ribs were moving up and down rapidly, breath faster and harsher, eyes fixed on Shiki and his hands on his body.

The man moved up, leaving a light kiss on the scar of his eye before he whispered, "Relax" and slid a finger inside him.

Akabayashi closed his eyes and locked his arms behind Shiki's neck, moaning loudly as he started to feel the finger move inside him.


	8. Chapter 8

The face of the redhead was contorted in an expression of pure bliss, back slightly arched, more sensitive than he has ever been to Shiki's touches.

With every move he made Akabayashi moaned and the older yakuza could not help but wonder how long has it been since he last had sex with anyone and, somehow, smiled fondly, knowing he was right to assume it has been quite some times, delighted to note, this time was with him and with no one else.

A second digit was added to the first, buiding up pressure inside the redhead, moving in and out in a rapid motion.

Shiki's lips were on him, swallowing a muffled cry when he added a third finger inside him, stretching his entrance as much as he could.

He then placed his cock before the opening, giving a quick glance to Akabayashi, asking for a confirmation, asking if he could continue.

When the redhead nodded he pushed, in a one swift motion he found himself entirely sheathed in him.

His mouth hung open in a breahtless cry, head thrown back on the couch as he tried to catch his breath, Shiki's apologetic lips peppering the skin of his neck with light kisses, not paying any attention to the nails digging in his back and the hold of arms tightenning around his neck.

They paused for a moment, both observing each other.

"Shiki, you can go now"

As soon as the words escaped his lips Shiki started to move, slowly, careful not to hurt the redhead.

A hand moved its way from his back, resting on his cheek and caressing it, Akabayashi spoke softly,

"I won't break you know"

"I know that, it doesn't mean I need to hurt you"

"Shiki, move, faster, please"

His eyes widenned and he smiled at the plea, gladly complying.

His thrusts increased in speed and strength and Akabayashi's hips moved in tandem with his.

As soon as Shiki's hand wandered to caress the redhead cock, he came, much to both of their surprise. The other one lightly chuckled as he continued to thrust inside him until he released as well.

Spent, they laid on the couch when Shiki spoke between pants, amused,

"Teenage hormones have quite an interesting effect on you don't they?"

"Shut up, I ask for a second round! I can anyway", he shrugged, a large smiled on his face as the other rested on top of him.

"Care to respect an old, tired old man?"

He whispered suggestively, "I'm sure that old man can find a bit more strength for me, can't he?"


	9. Chapter 9

He shrugged, almost laughing and whispered in response,

"Maybe, how about we continue this in the shower, mmh?"

"Sure, I'm always up for hot shower sex"

The loud noise of someone knocking on the door interupted them, they looked at each other, startled. Who could it be at such an hour?

Without hesitation they stilled, silent, ready to jump at their prey, some sort of automatic reaction due to their job probably, but more than anything they wanted the tactless stranger to go away and stop interrupting them in the middle of more interesting affairs than that stranger could always bring.

However they were both surprised to realize they could recognize the voice behind the door,

"Shiki-san, Akabayashi-san, I know you're both there, care to open for an old friend?~"

The redhead looked at the other in disbelief, 'Orihara-san, what could he want and why is he here?', was the question he wanted to convey. Shiki shrugged, eyes clearly displaying his incomprehension of the situation.

The voice started to speak again,

"Not answering your door when you're so obviously inside is mean~ If you want people to believe you're not there stop making noises like that. Not to mention it's indecent"

Shiki sighed and decided it may be best to answer after all, who knows what that man could do?

"What do you want?"

"Nothing you can't give Shiki-san~"

"I asked, what do you want?"

Akabayashi was lightly chuckling underneath, and somehow, started to get hard again, seeing Shiki so assertive was exciting. He could not help himself and his hands wandered on his chest, earning himself an angry glare from the man.

"Just a bit of the fun Shiki-san, just a bit of the fun~"

"Get lost"

They heard a laugh behind the door and the voice transformed into something darker, lower and dangerous,

"You know, I have a key, so either you open the door or I get in by myself"

"Suits yourself"

Shiki wanted to hope the informant had bluffed.

Never in his life did he want it so much and never in his life had he been so wrong.

They both heard the key, looking at each other in disbelief as they witnessed the door open before them and Orihara Izaya coming inside the room, eyeing the two bodies on the couch with glee, a wide smile plastered on his face.

"I can see this is going to be a very intersting night~"


	10. Chapter 10

"Interesting or not I suggest you get out of there if you care for your life"

"Shiki-san is so mean~", complained Izaya, sounding more fake than ever, closing the door as if he wanted to say 'Now I'm here and even you can't do anything about that'.

Even though he didn't want to admit it the informant was amazed by the calm kept by Shiki, well, he took good care of not interupting them right in the middle because, contrary to appearances, he did care for his life, but he didn't see any harm in participating to the second round.

He stepped toward them, slowly making his way toward the couch, he started to undress in front of the two other men, too startled to react in any way.

He chuckled at the sight,

"For people who wanted me out of there you sure are very interested by the show"

Shiki took a deep breath, trying to calm down before answering him,

"We're not. We just didn't know you were such a slut"

Izaya smirked,

"Coming from you I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you Shiki-san~"

"Get out", hissed the yakuza executive once again.

"I won't", he quickly answered, coming closer and closer from the two, "Besides, you don't really want me out do you?"

As he reached the couch, now entirely naked he sat on the nearby table, his hands travelled between the two other bodies, caressing the skin and suddenly chuckled,

"See, Akabayashi-san is hard for me"

"Teenage hormones" answered the two yakuza in unison.

For a fleeting moment he was too surprised to speak but finally smiled, amused by the reaction,

"So cute~"

He leaned down, face now at the same level of the others',

"So, now, you know I have dirt not only on Awakusu-kai but also on you two personnaly, how about you let me join the fun?"

"Resorting to blackmail to have sex now? You're more desperate than I thought"

The informant chuckled,

"I honestly didn't want to though"

Shiki and Akabayashi were looking at each other, wondering what course of action they should take, not like they had much choice.

The redhead shrugged and said, lowly,

"You're going to regret this"

"Oh, I don't think so", he answered, widely smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, how do we do this?" Izaya asked almost innocently.

Shiki sighed, deeply, already annoyed by his antics but somehow thankful the informant had not brought what they did together in front of Akabayashi, however he knew he would not hesitate a single second if he felt the need to.

Shiki felt almost sick.

"First, you shut up"

Izaya turned his head toward Akabayashi,

"See, that's exactly why I say he's mean with me"

The redhead shrugged, "Note that I don't care the slightest about your feelings"

"I'm hurt~"

Shiki sighed, again. That was it, he was pissed off.

He leaned toward the informant, pressing his lips against the other's. Immediately Izaya opened his mouth, sneaking his tongue inside, coaxing it, sucking on it, much to Akabayashi's surprise.  
>The redhead couldn't avert his eyes from the show, he had to hand it to Shiki though, the brat did shut up, he just was a bit jealous.<p>

He sat up, reaching for his friend, licking at his chest, hearing a moan through the kiss as the informant lightly chuckled.

They broke the kiss, panting, desperate for air.

Akabayashi then grabbed Shiki's chin, forcefully turning his head toward him and kissed him deeply, glaring at Izaya as if he was saying, 'He's mine and you can't do anything about it'.

The informant chuckled lowly and then spoke,

"I feel left out~"

As they broke the kiss, Shiki rested his head against the other's chest and the redhead answered,

"We told you before, just shut up, we don't care."

"I'm sorry but a very important question still remains, how do we do it? Does Shiki-san want to fuck me? Or maybe Akabayashi-san would love to try as well? Or maybe one of you would want me to fuck him?"

The two yakuza sighed and the redhead answered,

"I'll definitely stop this annoying babble of yours"

"Oooh so Akabayashi-san wants to cheat?"

"It's not cheating, at this point it's doing a favour to the world", calmly stated the older man.

"So that's settled! I can't wait~", Izaya exclaimed happily, face lit with delight and cock already erect in expectancy.


	12. Chapter 12

Izaya moved to the couch, placing himself behind Akabayashi, head right above his shoulder so he could look straight into Shiki's eyes while his hands wandered on the redhead chest.

The glow in these eyes, threatenning and lustful, kept Shiki silent as he watched the wicked hands moving on his friend's.

Akabayashi had his eyes closed and the other yakuza leaned down to give him a light kiss, making him grin, as if he was asking if Shiki was jealous.

Of course not he wasn't, he was higher than that and there was nothing to be jealous of anyway.

Both of them witnessed a hand disappearing from the young chest and moving to Izaya's back.

Shiki could see his face, he could recognize this look and smirked as well, silently telling Akabayashi to turn his head and watch.

Izaya had somehow taken hold of the lube they had discarded, opened the bottle with one hand and was now preparing himself.

None of the yakuza cared enough to interupt and they settled for observing the informant while they pressed their bodies together, enjoying the way the lower parts of their bodies responded to the friction between them.

From behind them they suddenly heard a loud moan and Akabayashi smirked deviously, catching Izaya's hand and saying,

"You stop now, or I break your wrist."

Careful, the informant dispensed himself from answering and just stopped moving.

The redhead smirked.

Shiki on his laps stood up, leaving room on the couch. Akabayashi turned around and laid down, now facing a startled informant.

"Ride me", he ordered, widely smirking.

Izaya took a glance at Shiki now sitting on top of the table, not seeing any reaction from the executive he turned back to Akabayashi and smirked as he crawled toward him.

Sitting on his chest he leaned down for a quick kiss, and then lowered himself onto him.

Both of them were looking at his face, eyes hald lid as he struggled to breath correctly.

After a while he started moving up and down and Akabayashi's eyes shut as well.

Moans echoed through the room as Shiki's gaze was fixed on them.

No one noticed him suddenly getting up and walking to join them in the couch, placing himself behind Izaya.


	13. Chapter 13

Akabayashi caught his glance a short moment after and smirked. Shiki grinned back at him and one of his hands started to travel on Izaya's body.

The informant froze and turned his head backward in a hurry, he took a deep breath and tried his best to compose himself before asking,

"Does Shiki-san feel like joining the fun?"

"If you don't shut up right now it'll hurt."

Akabayashi chuckled at the sight of Izaya pouting, his eyes clenched shut as he felt Shiki's fingers joining the redhead's cock inside him.

"Shiki-san ... Are you sure you want to do that?"

He sounded almost worried and the two yakuza had to admit they rather liked that tone.

No answer came from Shiki's mouth, only his fingers moving, stretching him wider and then they were gone.

Izaya knew what was coming and held his breath in both fear and expectation.

In one swift move Shiki entered and he hardly retained a scream, letting out a pitiful whimper and a tear forming at the corner of his eyes.

For a moment everyone stayed still, waiting for the informant to adjust to the new situation and then he started to move again, followed by the two other yakuza.

Akabayashi came first, Shiki's eyes observing him carefully, wanting to burn this image in his mind, knowing the occurence would not happen anytime soon.

The two others released soon after and Izaya collapsed on top of the redhead.

"Must have been too much for him to handle", Shiki commented while collecting himself.

"He's the one who wanted it though."

The other shruged and stood up, making his way to the bathroom when he felt a hand catching his wrist.

"What do you want?"

"Teenage hormones" was Akabayashi's answer.

Shiki calmly watched the redhead laying down the informant's body on the couch.

"You're unexpectedidly gentle"

"I don't want him to wake up"

After this sentence he stood up in front of Shiki and caught his chin, bringing it down and connected their lips together.

Breaking the kiss, Shiki breathlessly asked, "Don't tell me you want to do it again?"

"I always want to have sex with you" he murmured at his ear, dragging him toward the bathroom.

Shiki sighed and promised to himself he would never ever resort to some weird magic potion again. Never.


End file.
